


When We Were Young

by sass_quatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just a bit of slytherin appreciation, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Multimedia, Scrapbooks, Sort Of, anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_quatch/pseuds/sass_quatch
Summary: A scrapbook, put together by the Slytherins of the Marauders' Era before everything went to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that was really popular a while ago, and one that I particularly enjoyed. So much so, in fact, that I figured I'd try my hand as well. 
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. Students from other Houses may occasionally make an appearance depending on how I feel. 
> 
> 2\. The format of this will be in photographs, and text, as it functions like a sort of shared yearbook/journal for this particular group of friends. So some might just be pictures with a bit of dialogue and info, some might be photos with an entire excerpt of a scene, and some might even just be journal entries. 
> 
> 3\. Yes, timelines are fairly straightforward but I'm bad at them so these will most likely be out of order. 
> 
> 4\. The banner is a redesign by Emmanuel Andrade. 
> 
> Now that that is out of the way, have fun!

 

 

To all Slytherins who will lay eyes on the pages of this book, 

Determined by our peers and instructors to be judgemental, condescending and reprehensive, we stand an unfortunately misunderstood House. No matter our efforts, we will continue to be cast aside until they overcome their own prejudices, which is quite unlikely. 

And so, I say, _oderint dum metuant_. Let them hate, so long as they fear. Let them _envy_ you your power and determination. Let them be afraid to stand between you and your goals. Let them _run_ when they hear your heels against the stone, and watch them scatter when they hear your voice echoing in the halls. 

They will fear your expressions, set in marble and gilded with silver, and they will be forced to wonder after you, but they will not know. They will want to, but you will not let them, because your heart is not Gryffindor gold, but solid steel, and they do not _deserve_ to know. 

They will not see the memories that will stain these pages, they will not read our thoughts and desires. They will not be a part of this section of our history. 

 

Signed, 

Bellatrix Black, _circa 1967_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I don't really do timelines. Hehe, sorry.

 

* * *

 

"You shouldn't just swim to the middle of the Black Lake!" 

"Why not?" 

"It's not possible!" 

"Seriously, why not?" 

"You'd give yourself hypothermia or something. Just don't." 

"You really think I can't do it." 

"You're crazy if you try. It's not possible." 

 

 

"Fucking watch me, then." 

* * *

Evan Rosier, in the middle of the Black Lake, after being told it wasn't possible to swim there. 

* * *

"Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do something. If they do, get your shit together, and then, fucking _do_  it, if only to prove them wrong. You have the skill, you have the strength, you have the intelligence, and anyone who thinks they can degrade your abilities by suggesting otherwise, is a fool." 

Signed, 

Evan Rosier, _circa 1976_. 


End file.
